Naruto Son of Hera and Madara Uchiha
by 2JubiRikudo
Summary: Madara never had someone who he could love. But what if Hera, goddess of Marriage, who got mad at Zeus for getting another woman pregnant, and decided to be a little naughty herself, came to love Madara and to carry his child but had leave and with their child later. This story is a challenge. Loving Madara! Past Naruto!
1. Beginning

**Naruto son of Hera and Madara Uchiha**

**Yo, I know I said I was being too lazy but this was long overdue so I decided to well do this**

"Human speaking"

'_Human thinking'_

"**Biju/Summoning talking"**

'_**Biju/Summoning thinking'**_

**Jutsus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all, sadly or any of the jutsus. Or any gods. Nor any demigods, I wish I one though totally bad ass to be one though**

* * *

"Madara, Hi no Kuni's Daimyō wanted a village leader and a title along with a name for the village. I got a name for the leader's title. Hokage. Eh what do you think? Fire Shadow sounds pretty cool right?" Madara looked at his friend with a look that says 'the hell are you blabbering about' "Oh don't give me that look. Anyways I wanted you to be Hokage."

"I couldn't even protect my brothers. How am I suppose to protect a whole entire village, Hashirama?" Madara looked crestfallen when he confessed to his childhood friend. Hashirama looked at him with an excited smile.

"Bah. Besides the Senju and Uchiha clans, the Sarutobi and Shimura clans want to join!" Madara looked at his grinning friend, shocked beyond the Uchiha's facial expressions. "They're not the only ones. This village is growing right in front of us. Soooo, do you have any names for the village." Hashirama questioned Madara, who was looking at the village with his eyes.

"Hello you two!" They look behind shocked someone could sneak up on them and they were both blushing at the dirty blonde beauty. Hashirama came out of his shock first and went on the offensive.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." He knew she had no idea who they were since she called out to them. Plus the fact she was looking at them curiously. He had to remember that he was married in order not to marry her because for some reason he wanted to marry her. Weird.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Kekkon Hera. I am here for a place to stay for a while, like a year or two. If that's alright with you I am new to the whole entire villages and all I know is that there was a war between clans and the Uchiha and Senju put an end to the war by joining forces." Madara still in a dazed and was thinking how the dirty blonde would be his.

"Mm. I see well, to live in a village you would have to speak with the village leader and there isn't one, yet. Anyway this vill-"

"Konohagakure. The village's name is Konohagakure. Currently there is no Hokage the village leader's title but the two founders of Konohagakure are the villagers' leaders until someone steps up to the job. So as one voter, I, Madara Uchiha, allow you to live in our village." He smiled a small smile, as Hashirama and Hera; Hashirama was shocked because Madara, THE Madara UCHIHA was SMILING. At a stranger no less. Hera on the other hand was shocked and blushing for things she didn't know.

Shaking his head Hashirama also put his two cents in. "Well as the other voter, I, Hashirama Senju, also will allow you to live in the village." He grinned at her before getting a sly smile. "However you do need a place to live. I think Madara might if anything goes by the blushes on you're faces." He let out a laugh as they had a bigger blush and sputtered.

"HASHIRAMA-BAKA! You embarrassed me for the last time get out of here!" Hashirama's eyes widen when he heard this and immediately had clouds and a dark aura around him while muttering 'disrespectful friends' and 'so mean... why though'. "OI! You don't still have that depression problem DO YOU!" sigh "Look, I'm sorry." Hera still off to the side had a huge sweat drop and was chuckling nervously _'What's wrong with this dimension. the leaders here are worse than my husband but differently stronger than him, possibly father too.'_

"Hellooo? I don't mind staying with you Madara-san. (AN: She knows Japanese because the possibility of a demigod from Japan) Madara and Hashirama looked at her forgetting she was there. They were both idiots.

"Who are you?" they all looked behind Hera to see Tobirama, Hashirama's brother.

"Gomen'nasai. Kekkon Hera and you are." She greeted making Tobirama blush but just faintly. Much to Madara's ire since he had his Sharingan active trying t capture Hera's beauty.

"Tobirama. What are you doing here?" Madara said all but kindly. _'Well at least I know who he is but Madara doesn't seem to like him. I will ask later.' __  
_

"I am here to get my idiotic brother to do his work as the Senju clan head." Madara said nothing but narrowed his eyes. The tension was so thick you could taste it. That's why Hashirama decided to intervene.

"Tobirama. Hera-san is staying with Madara, since she has nowhere to go. Anyways both I and Madara as founders of Konoha and clan heads agree." Tobirama looked at his brother indecorously. He didn't know what the Uchiha's might do to the innocent girl. He was going to voice opinions damnit!

"Brother you don't know what the Uchiha's might do to her. They might corrupt her. They might even..." He would have continued but Hashirama's glare made him shut up.

"Stop Tobirama. It's already been decided so don't try to change the answer or my mind. You're right I don't know what they MIGHT do, but I am putting my trust into Madara to do the right thing. Now let's go." Then there was two. A slightly smiling Madara and a shocked Hera.

"Well my fair lady." Making Hera giggle behind her hand. "Shall I see you to your room?" Madara smirked when she blushed.

"Indeed you shall my brave man." Then there were none. About halfway to the Uchiha compound Hera made a suggestion. "Why not have the Hokages faces on the cliff side?"

Madara looked back and stared at cliff side and smirked. "I'll tell Hashirama about your brilliant idea."

* * *

**2 years later**

* * *

It took 4 months to work up the courage to ask out Hera. 8 months till they got married and 1 month to know she was pregnant. When they were married she told him she was a goddess he took it pretty well, and by well he meant he fainted. He was excited when he was told he was a father. Although right now he was seeing the light as Hera was stopping the blood flow to his hand.

"AARRGGHH! MADARA ONCE THIS OVER I AM GOING TO CASTRATE WITH A RUSTY KUNAI NICE AND SLOWLY!" Every male that heard covered their pride and mini-me's. Madara turned as pale as his hand and it's really pale. All men in hearing range was sending prayers to protect Madara even Tobirama who wanted nothing more than the death of Madara.

"Hold on Hera-sama. I see the head. Just a little more effort, a little more time." Madara was excited when he heard the doctor said that but quickly pain took over.

"OH GODS! COME OUT MY SON PLEASE! OH GODS IT'S HURTING!" _'You don't say honey.'_ Although he would never say that to his wife. No, no, no. He wasn't stupid, sure he did some stupid stuff but he wasn't stupid. His thoughts were put to an end when he heard wailing and he couldn't see at first but when he did he was clean with big round eyes and he wasn't wailing. He had spiky blonde with black highlights. He was so curious.

"What's his name." The doctor said as the parents were looking back at each other.

"Naruto as in maelstrom. It's a good name." Everyone nodded then laughed as Naruto grabbed Madara's hair and started to pull.

* * *

It's been 5 years since Naruto's birth and Hera's departure. Madara wasn't happy but he understood, after all, he was a clan head. He was promised to be Hokage but he didn't care he would be the Nidaime. He would have to but he heard Hashirama and Tobirama and the Daimyō talk and wanted Tobirama as Nidaime. He was so betrayed he started to plan how to get back at them, but before he left to plan and prepared, he heard them talk about the Uchiha being the owner of Konoha's police force, to keep a better eye on them. Madara was enraged the Uchiha were just as powerful as the Senju but they wouldn't get the chance. He left to tell his clan but they shunned him out. He left along with Naruto, it was sad to see Naruto and his friends trying to go back to each other.

* * *

"You see now Hashirama. Now I am the one on top. I am the best." Hashirama looked behind him and closed his eyes changing into wood, while the real Hashirama stabbed Madara in the back. Their battle was a battle of the legends. The battle field itself was destroyed for what used to be a river is now a valley and mountain tops were cut off. A perfect tunnel was lead from the battle field to the opposite shoreline, which mind you was a long way to go.

"TOU-SAN! TOU-SAN GET UP! PLEASE!" Hashirama was looking from afar at the father and son duo with a sad and pity look. He sensed Naruto and wondered if Madara knew. Of course he knew, he moved his attacks away from there. Naruto was asleep when Madara left but he woke up after he heard his tou-san slip on his toy fox.

"Naruto! Be quiet... I have... to... tell you... some...thing." Naruto looked up to his father with his 3 tomoe in his sharingan eyes. Madara was proud when Naruto first unlocked his Sharingan and two tomoes were spinning around. He was a prodigy, and a genius. He would surpass Hashirama and himself. He was already training him but those plans would be put on halt. Oh well he would see where this river would lead him. He looked back into the water and casted a Genjutsu over his eyes and then looked back at Naruto placing a Genjutsu into Naruto's brain so when he would turn 10 he would see him. "I want... you... to go... to Konoha... and... live there. Hashirama, as a friend look over my son. Behave Naruto." And with that he faked his death.

Naruto noticed a change in his eyes. They were burning. It was painful. Hashirama knew what it was, he unlocked the Mangkeyo. He talked to Madara what it felt like when it came to the Mangekyo. He would do anything to keep Naruto in the light. Not to be like his father. "Okay, Naruto let's go. If you want we can do stuff that you like to do. I was actually planning on training along with an Uchiha."

"Okay Hashi-oji-san." sniffle, "Can we have a big funeral for Tou-san, ji-san?" Hashirama was already putty with the nickname. He would be weakened by children of the young age. Flaky Shodai.

* * *

Naruto fell asleep after some training with someone that sprouted nonsense about 'The Power of Youth', he was just glad he was wearing something dark. He shivered with those thoughts. He really was a prodigy and a genius. He had different sensei's one for everything while he did what wanted to do himself. There was his Taijutsu teacher Tatakai Akarui he was the one who kept yelling 'youthful' things. His best friend in the Uchiha clan Kagami's father also trained him in Ninjutsu. His Genjutsu was Riaru Yuhi. He was training with Mito in fuinjutsu, who said for a non Uzumaki he was really good. Everything else was on his own free time. Anyways, he had a dream telling him to go to where his father died. With his father saying it was a Genjutsu. So to prove that it wasn't real he went to the V.O.T.E. and prove there wasn't someone waiting for him ready to say the secret password.

When he got there he say a figure but he just thought of it being his imagination. Although they looked familiar. No, wait they didn't, it was a human but they were white. White as in the actual color, with green hair, and orange eyes. "One does not simply fall in battle." Okay so they know the secret password, so it was his turn.

"One falls when they give up." Whoever it was looked relieved.

"HELLOOOO! Madara-sama is waiting for you Naruto-sama!" His outburst startled him enough just to be blown back by the nasty smelly air that came out of his mouth. He looked at the guy with a deadpan look, apparently the guy saw it and rubbed his neck and was laughing sheepishly, while having a sheepish look.

"Okay take me to my father then." He was caught off guard when they were traveling through the ground. He screamed when they popped out. Then he saw someone who he was not expecting in a long time. His father. "Tou-san. How are you alive. I saw you die. I even have your eyes. Shodai-sama said only your brother, if he also had the Mangekyo, can save you from blindness. Though it wasn't true. I took your eyes from before you took Izuna-oji's and it worked see!" His eyes changed into a slightly curved 3 pointed design with Madara's own. "I have 4 eye techniques.**Amaterasu**, **Tsukuyomi**, **Susano'o**, and **Kamui**. **Kamui** is like a Jikukan Jutsu that makes me intangible and is faster than the **Hiraishin**."

"Amazing but no I am here to train you for 5 years not only that but I will give you Hashirama's cells and then you might awaken the Rinnegan and with Hashirama's DNA you might wield Mokuton." Naruto thought this over and realized that it would be better to do what his father intended. Although, he wondered why 5 years. As if he heard Naruto Madara explained. "It's because your mother wants you to be with her in her word. You would need to be your strongest."

Naruto was still-shocked and his whole life he wanted to get to know his mom. Now was his chance. Thankfully he saw some of the newer techniques Hashirama created with his sharingan. His father would teach him what he didn't know.

"Okay Tou-san. Train me and do whatever. I'll get strong in 5 years. Just you watch." Madara grinned and Naruto knowing that grin paled for the next three years would be hell.

* * *

It's been five years since that day and now he was waiting for his mom to pick him up. He covered all the basics of being a shinobi. He learned more Kenjutsu stances. Mokuton, and with his Rinnegan he now could use all elements, including sub elements. He, like his father, had Uzumaki Kage size chakra reserves. He could use his Mangekyo Sharingan techniques many times for a long period of time. He even perfected Susano'o like his father. He learned many more things. Sure, he wasn't at the level of his father or Hashirama but he was just below them above the other kages. Speaking of the other kages, he learned some of their elemental jutsus, like the Tsuchikage's rock golem. The Mizukage's **Kirikagure no Jutsu**. The Kazekage's ability to control metal. Finally the Raikage's ability to control the black lightning. He also found the phoenix contract from an underground cave that he found by beating his dad in poker. Madara still couldn't believe his luck.

"Tou-san when is Kaa-san coming." Madara sighed knowing he was excited but he should really be patient, but what did he know.

"Naru-chan you should know that she is busy with her work so don't be surprised she isn't here tod..." He stopped because of a bright light and a Dirty blonde haired woman wearing a toga appeared. Once again Madara blushed due to the fact her breasts were more pronounced. He went to go greet her and after small talk and a kiss they went to Naruto. Hera caught Naruto in a big hug. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I love you, I'm sorry I couldn't be there." Naruto hug his mom with the strength of Hercules, which shocked her because he shouldn't have that kind of strength.

"It's okay kaa-san because we can spend some time here until we get to your dimension. Tou-san told me that gods can't spend time with their children." Hera smiled because he was right time is different in their dimensions. So they sat and talk until it was night indicating their time to leave. "Okay tou-san, bye. I love you. I'll come back here to get some more demigods. I mean obviously there are going to be some more. The gods aren't going to not have more children and this dimension allows them to stay for a long period and not do their work. This place is a vacation." This made Madara and Hera chuckle for it is but it also is hell since they could use chakra but they trade that up for immortality. So they could use their powers and all of that but they become mortal until they die then they can go back to their dimension.

"Okay it's time to go but first Naru-chan, I made a marriage contract between you and another goddess. Her name is Artemis and I am going to say this, you can have another wife but you can only choose one other girl. Artemis is okay with this but she isn't happy so you have to earn her heart and trust because she was almost raped by Orion her hunting partner but she was saved by her brother Apollo. Since then she hasn't trusted men. Anyways we should get going!" Both males sweat dropped at her complete attitude change. She was solemn one minute and joyous the next.

"Naruto-sama! Wait for ME!" They turned around to see a white Zetsu. Zetsu was running and then tripped. On nothing. Literally, they were in a white room, which the floor was flat. They were in the middle of an ocean with the Gedo Mazou on a giant Turtle with all the Rikudo Sennins weapons and tools. "Naruto-sama, it would be the best if I went with since I can use the earth and more to travel and gain Intel." They all shared a look and knew he was perfect but he was also weak.

"Of course you can go but I am going to give you some of my will so you can be stronger." Madara touched Zetsu's shoulder and half of Zetsu turned black with his face mouth-less and his whole eye is orange, and what looked like nails on the black side's face.

"Okay then Zetsu come on. You will be needed if there is a war. However you need to conceal your energy, when you go spy, or collect information." Hera said. She knew that if the other gods and other mystical beings found out Zetsu and traced it back to Naruto. She didn't want to continue that train of thought. She... wait, where was Zetsu.

"Up here Hera-sama." She looked up to a deep voice. Then she saw Zetsu coming out of the ceiling. She never noticed him. He is PERFECT!

"Okay let's go. Naruto, Zetsu. I am going to drop you off at camp half-blood, a camp for demigods. I am also giving you books on the world so you won't get behind." The three then disappeared in a bright light. Madara was the only one left.

"Sigh. Time to start the plan. First, find the home of the Rikudo Sennin." He then left with a few tears falling off his face.

* * *

Naruto and Zetsu fell from the sky. Yes the sky. Hera wanted to play a joke. Sure, a dangerous joke but one none the less. With an oof they both landed creating craters. "Damnit kaa-chan you could've dropped us in a ocean or something." Naruto swore he heard laughing from somewhere. He narrowed his eyes and swore to prank his mother back.

"Wow, Hera really was right you're handsome but you have to be more than that." He turned his around to see a little girl. He also noticed Zetsu nowhere nearby. "I'm Artemis. I am supposed to give you a chance that is what I am doing. Let's get to know each other." All Naruto could do was nod. It looked funny to her to see someone so strong with their mouth open and eyes wide.

* * *

**End the chapter. To be honest I don't think I did all that well.  
So Review please and so on. Also I put up Naruto's and Madara's Mangekyo too. This story is a challenge from slackmarck17.**


	2. Meet Naruto Uchiha

**Ohayo everyone, It's me and I would like to tell you that this story is a prologue to the actual PJ & O series.**

**I would like to answer to a comment but it will be affecting you all. I hope.**

**To sabery and Slytherin's Pimp: This comment has to do with the pairings This story will be Naruto getting to know Artemis before thinking about another girl. Artemis will come to accept that reluctantly but she will.**

**By the way there is this thing called the SOPA and it's something that deletes all fan-art, fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. So it would be helpful if you help stop SOPA. Go to this site and sign up **whitehouse. gov/ petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

"Human/God speaking"

'_Human/God thinking'_

"**Biju/Summoning talking"**

'_**Biju/Summoning thinking'**_

**"God yelling/GOD SHOUTING"**

**Jutsus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or PJ & T.O.**

* * *

"Wait so you're telling me that you pranked Tobirama Senju, one of the worlds best sensor, by painting 'Uchiha's rule' and 'I'm the woman of my family' also not to mention replacing all of his clothes with pink laced clothing, and dhe could still not find you!?" Naruto just smiled in amusement. _'She's warming up up to me, if just a little.' _

"Yup. Of course I had help to make sure I could get away. That's why I went to Mito-ba-chan, she gave me seal to hide most of my chakra and I hid the rest. Completely invisible. Oh! His face was the funniest, it looked like he was constipated, then he was speaking gibberish and when he got over his shock, he was on fire, literally. He was raging so much he was on fire and the made me laugh because he was a water user and nature!" They let out a set of giggles.

"I wish we could get to know each other more, unfortunately the camp is up ahead and I need to get back to my hunters. Good day Naruto, may we see each other at a later date." He just smiled at her expressionless tone and face.

"Of course Artemis-chan. Goodluck to you and your hunters, on your next hunt." She smirked in response and disappeared in a silver light. "I can do that too but mine is better." Then he too disappeared but he was in a white ribcage covered in swirling black fire and when he the black fire was done swirling there wasn't anything there.

* * *

"Mh. This must be camp halfblood. Interesting. Heh, I wonder when Kaa-chan is going to claim me. Oh boy it's a good thing she gave me knowledge on how to speak, write, and read english and greek." Yeah that would end up embarrassing if he didn't know English but he was sure there was someone who knew Japanese since his language and Japanese were similar. That let him drift over his dad and his birth place. He missed both terribly. While he was in thought he saw a person or more like a horse. Okay he was a centaur, however Naruto didn't know that. This centaur was Chiron, Camp Halfblood's activities director. He is also the reason why Naruto freaked out. Well by his standard which is like every other Uchiha. You see while he isn't like every other Uchiha, it doesn't mean he isn't one, he was raised to be emotionless but he was only that when he wasn't in battles or missions.

"Hello young halfblood. My name is Chiron, and yours?" Naruto just looked at him in the eye trying to see if he had an ulterior intention, but saw none just curiosity.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha." _'Can't reveal kaa-chan's name... wait no mom I need to speak English. Can't reveal mom's name' _"I'm new here, I mean a voice inside my head told me to go here and I just don't know what you are." Chiron just chuckled.

"I am Chiron. You are on the borders of Camp Halfblood, a camp for demigods like yourself as I can smell them seeing as I am a centaur. Now, would you like to come with me young man?"

"I'd be honored Chiron." They started to walk to camp and once they reached to camp Naruto couldn't help the feeling of astonishment and love. He definitely could feel a family love here. The camp itself was huge but he also noticed other demigods who were in a faint bronze armor which is known as celestial bronze. They also had standard greek helmets and shin and forearm protectors. They looked quite similar to the secret ANBU that Tobirama had created to guard his brother and to go on stealth missions. Or the more harder ones.

"Naruto these are the cabins for each of the Olympians. Do you know who they are?" Chiron knew he was hiding something but didn't know exactly what he was hiding but he wasn't about to interrogate him.

Naruto looked a little confused but he remembered the question Chiron asked him. "Ah yes, the voice told me about them and well about any other god. Not to mention Titans. I think it might be my mother."

Chiron smiled at the information, it might help on who his godly parent is. "Well the big marble mausoleum is Zeus's cabin. Right now it has no one occupying it because of the..."

"The Big Three's promise. I know that. My mom also told me what positions each of the gods were and they could kill me. I don't care though." Chiron looked a little disturbed and relieved, he was a little disturbed Naruto didn't care if the gods could kill him but he was also relieved knowing there was a smart demigod and that at least one god was willingly to talk to their child.

"Anyways the marble and formal-looking cabin next to Zeus is Hera's cabin nobody lives there as she doesn't have affairs with mortals. That's her husbands job. The cabin on the left is Poseidon." Naruto wanted to know which one was his mom's so he didn't listen to who was in the cabins or who the counselors were. However he did take in the other cabins appearance and who they belong to.

Chiron lead him to the Big House which looked like it was being repainted but it was definitely red turning sky-blue. "This is the Big House which is where the administrative office for a camp. The Dining Pavilion is where of course we eat although we usually call it the mess hall. There are tables but they are for each cabin like one table is for Hermes and then there is the fire where we throw food for the gods as they like the smell of our food. It's on the hill if front of the cabins, it doesn't have a roof or walls, mostly because it doesn't rain here. The stables is for the Pegasi and horses but mostly the pegasi it's on the east side of the camp and above the strawberry patches. Ah Mr. D." Naruto looked in front of him as a man who has a chubby face, a red nose, and curly black that almost looked purple. Was it purple. Naw, let's go with black. He also had blue eyes but from the way his eyes were bloodshot and then he noticed a bottle of alcohol in his hand. A drunk, but he has no problem with this as he guessed this was Dionysus, the god of parties, grape-harvest, ecstasy, madness, wine, and of course theater. Mr. D is wearing a leopard-spot Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes along with tan beach shorts.

"Chiron who is this. Another demigod who has no idea who his parents are. A demigod who wants to play hero and abandon everyone they make promises to." Naruto gave him a glare to scare Dionysus. Who gave him a glare back.

Chiron just sighed and was about chastise Mr. D when Naruto rebuttaled. "No I am not a hero, you may give me that title but I am more of a shinobi for hire, no not that either. I am a shinobi who will protect his home. I do not care for the title of hero. I protect all my allies, friends and family. I will kill to protect my family." He gained respect from Mr. D and Chiron.

"Alright then umm err. What's your name?" Naruto looked a little sheepish but none the less told him is name. "Well Naruto you by far are my favorite demigod besides my own children. So do you know who your parent is?" Naruto was thinking on whether to tell them now that they were alone and Chiron was just plain shocked. Dionysus hated heroes and demigods ever since Theseus. Anyways back with Naruto, he was about to say no when he saw a bright light and a peacock feather was shown in a circle and a wedding ring inside another circle with a crescent moon. "Nevermind, it looks like your mom is Hera, which is surprising and your wife is Artemis, again surprising. Well you can go to your cabin Naruto we will tell the camp later at the Amphitheater. Anyways you can either live in Artemis or your mothers cabins."

"I will sleep in my own cabin. Just because Artemis is my wife doesn't mean she is willingly to let me sleep in her cabin, well it is but I would rather get to know her better before I sleep at her place. Hehehe." Naruto chuckled at his own joke as well as the other two occupants of the room. "I however am going to reveal where I am from later at the same time as we reveal my mother and wife's name."

* * *

Naruto was walking around camp taking in the sights and looking at the places he needed to remember. He also remembered not to go to the strawberry fields. That one Demeter kid really did not want him to step on the strawberries. He also saw that there was a forge and wondered if all demeter children were like that. As he was walking around he noticed no one was near the cabins so he might as well go to his mother's cabin.

He noticed his cabin was bigger than most besides Zeus's but oh well. Inside however was filled with a kitchen, couch, T.V., and 4 doors in a hallway that go to different bedrooms his was as he deemed the master bedroom. He could only guess that other rooms were for his children. He also noticed a note as well as another door. He read the note that was on the table.

**'Dear Naruto,**

**I know me and Artemis already claimed you and knowing you, you wouldn't live in Artemis's cabin so I modified my cabin as before it was just my statue in a temple. Anyway through that door in the living room is a weapons room and it has many weapons for TRAINING, however there are multiple spaces for weapons to use against monsters. I did infact create armor for you and I also noticed those ANBU that you wanted to wear but couldn't so I did exactly that but your pants and shin protectors. I also took on the pleasure of giving you books on automobiles and how to build them. I also gave you a computer so you can research on the monsters and immortals of the Greek world. Well that's all I need to tell you. Oh and also for your honeymoon I suggest going to your home dimension.' **

_'Geez mom I was going to go back anyways. You know check on every one. Well no matter, now to make **Kage Bushins, **oh how much I love that jutsu.' _"Okay! **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Then popped into existence 50 clones. "Okay I have 10 books here so I want 10 of you guys to read one each. Chop chop. Now, 15 clones go find out what new things we have. The rest, try out the practice weapons."

"What will _you_ do boss?" One clone asked. Naruto looked at him and then the clock and noticed it was dinner.

"Well it is dinner so I will grab some food and then announce my heritage. Allright?" They all nodded in response. He then set out to find some onigiri and to try some new food out.

* * *

As it came down to dinner he sat at Mr. D's table and surprised everyone by talking with him. Now everyone thought the new guy was a god or something. Although, some knew he was a demigod as hey actually talked to him. Although Aphrodite's children care, as they only cared about how perfect his skin was, how hot he was, how he got such beautiful hair, and how he got an 8 was a good thing he was wearing a white button up shirt and some gray khaki shorts, it was HOT and he wondered the Apollo children had something to do with it. They were as a biggest flirts as their father. Although that didn't mean they were bad. Just out of control.

"**Alright shut up and listen brats!**" every demigod quieted down after hearing Mr. D's booming voice "Good. Now, we have a new demigod joining camp today and well he was claimed in secret so only me and Chiron knows who his parent is, not to worry though we will tell you though." Dionysus chuckled at his idea of how everyone is going to react to Naruto's and that is why he asked Iris if she could play this to the gods where ever they are.

* * *

**On Olympus**

* * *

"**NO I WILL NOT KILL MY OWN DAUGHTER!**" Poseidon just looked furious at his brother with sea-green colored eyes that most women love. He has black hair and a nice trimmed beard, along with a nice tan (no doubt from all the time he relaxes out under the sun), and if you couldn't tell, he also had 'smile crinkles'.

"Then you know I will not kill my own son Zeus. How about we come to an agreement then, we won't talk to or about our children. We can't even do anything until they learn about us being their parents." Zeus looked a little conflicted. He knew he broke an oath but so did his brother damn it! Although he wanted his daughter to be safe. He looked around the room to see if any one was going to help him.

His wife looked a little calm about the matter which is never a good sign, he hoped it was nothing though. He was right. He saw Ares and Aphrodite sucing each others faces off. To be honest it looked a bit gross, but oh well. He sighed in defeat especially after Athena nodded her head. "Fine. I'll agree to your terms. Now-" He was cut off by Iris showing a live feed of the camp he put his son Dionysus. That gave him an idea but he needed someone.

"What is this? Why would we watch the camp, and who would summon Iris to make us watch this?" questioned an angered Ares who wanted nothing more than to have some sex with his beautiful love goddess, who was in his mind, his 'whore' but he never said it out publicly. He said that to her one time and the next thing he knew, he saw his balls going down in fire.

"Never mind that Ares. Just watch, I think something interesting is about to happen." He looked at his mother who was watching intently at the live feed. Nobody saw Artemis but if they one did, they would see a slight smirk and was thanking that she explained everything to her hunters. They were going to give him a rough time for sure, but atleast they accepted him

* * *

**With Hades**

* * *

"Persephone! Where are you my dear!?" Persephone rolled her eyes at her loves impatience, she can't fault him though. She let out a giggle as he was a really bad god. "Get in here now. We have a video feed from that one camp for demigods." She was really curious as to why Iris would show them that. As she went up to the rooms door she heard Dionysus.

"Everyone this is Naruto son of Hera and husband of Artemis." She stopped where she was standing and Hades looked just as shocked.

"Persephone. I think we need to confront some people. I feel Zeus allowing me to enter Olympus." She just nodded.

* * *

**Back at Olympus**

* * *

Silence rang over Olympus as many heard but none processed. Then Hades and Persephone came. Thats what set off the arguing and the yelling. All except one mighty Zeus. Artemis and Hera was smirking and Aphrodite was one the floor mumbling some thing about hot demigods. "**FATHER! WHAT WILL YOU DO!? Father!?" **No response for Ares. Everything went silent as he approached his father and waved his hand in front of Zeus's face. No response. He poked him in the head a Zeus went falling back to the ground eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh well. We will explain tomorrow. Goodnight." With that Hera went to bed and Artemis went back to her camp. No one saw the camp as in everyone in the camp including the animals fainted while Naruto, Mr. D and Chiron just sweat dropped.

* * *

**Sorry for not writing earlier I was far too busy and already had a chapter ready to go for my other story. Anyways sign up and sign the petition. By the way if you read the books the gods look exactly like they are in the books. Naruto will have dirty blonde and black highlights but have black highlights. The reason Hera was dirty blonde in the Elemental Countries was because she created her own human body and she had her powers and all but she was mortal. **

**Bye**


	3. Living with the fiance

**I would have updated earlier but so many stuff is happening to me. I would've gone to Santa Cruz but my sister and I had gotten into an argument and I can't be allowed to go. Then my Internet is acting up. I need to check it out. Whatever. Bright side a bunch of new games and books and other stuff is coming out. I already have enough to buy more books and stuff I just need time to read them. I can make time. Then Titan fall, I think I'm getting it for my birthday.**

"Human speaking"

'_Human thinking'_

"**Biju/Summoning talking"**

'_**Biju/Summoning thinking'**_

**Jutsus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either series.**

* * *

Chiron said camp would of been fun. Dionysus said camp was hell. Naruto was excited though. The only camping he has done was survival training. His father would tell him to go inside a forest with limited things and survive from endless attacks by Madara. The only camp site he has been to, was a bandit camp which he had to go kill all the bandits for jobs.

Now, Naruto had a firm grasp on the schedule for camp. He liked the training though. Actually, it's more like learning a new thing. He however had a different sword and attire. He had an Uchigatana, which he made by combining celestial bronze and chakra metal when they were melted, and wore a Kimono, that didn't help cover his chest, with a dark purple obi and the Uchiha crest on the back. The Aphrodites daughter's loved to make it. Sure they wanted glitter but were threatened if they had.

The most trouble he ever had, was the girls. Aphrodite's and Apollo's children trying to rape him, if it weren't for the seals he made, they would've succeeded too! Then there were the spirits. Gods the spirits! They were trying to get on his good side for a good fuck! Well except his favorite spirit. She was a shy little one, who had taken him as her brother. In fact he had gotten the big brother title from the smaller and more younger campers.

"Ugh, It's free time. Might as well go to the beach. Better than lazing around." As soon as he got to the beach he saw the Aphrodite girls trying to make him come to them. He pondered for a while decided why not. "Hey girls. Just so you know, if you try anything then I will have to cut off all of your hair. Got it?" The girls shook their heads with a horrified expression. So everything went fine. The girls gotten to look up to him being a big brother, even if 4 of them were older than him.

After that was canoe racing and even though he could walk on water, he wanted something from the gift shop. So, he won that. He still needed to tell everyone about his Sharingan. Oh well, maybe later if he hadn't forgot it. Soon enough it was dinner time. Time for Pocky. During dinner he heard something about some monsters by the borders and volunteers for the job. He would have volunteered but his sword wasn't done, the one he has was made for training.

After dinner everyone besides the volunteers headed for the fire for the bonfire where they would sing or tell stories. Naruto saw something out of the corner of his eye. Whatever it was, it was fast. He excused himself, from the activity. Chiron and Dionysus eyed him a while before smirking. Back to our shinobi, He was tracking the unknown object to the forges. At first he thought the shadow was going to take a weapon, but it went straight to... his... weapon. OH HELL NO!

"Back away from that sword, if you know whats good for you." The figure stiffened for a moment until SHE talked, surprising Naruto if his startled look meant anything.

"Well my fiance, your awfully fond of this sword. Should I be worried?" The now named Artemis smirked amusingly at his reaction. He continued his gaping self for a while until he walked over to his sword.

"No, nothing to worry about but this sword is a mixture of chakra metal and celestial bronze, to be honest I'm not sure if it could work on monster and other beings. If it does work then I have a real problem saver. I could use my chakra natures and I could use it against monsters. So what are you doing here?" Artemis looked in surprise for his idea of a new metal. Or whatever.

"Well, I honestly would rather have hunting knives, but we all have our different tastes. I'm here for two things one is getting to know you, which by the way I will be coming by every full moon. The second is that, I want you to join me and my hunters on a hunt sometime."

"Well it would be better for me, since I will be with you when we meet, so I can talk to your hunters and see if they can they accept me. About you coming over every full moon then it's a great idea. So when will we be getting married, Artemis-chan?" Artemis as if she thought about it before told him till he was 18. Was she excited? Nah.

Until, then you might want to stay here for a year. You know get a necklace and such. I'll get Apollo to get you a motorcycle. A motorcycle is a bike but it runs on on a, well motor. It uses gas so I'll get you some money. Well we should get to know each other now." They talked for the rest of the night until he was told to go to bed.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

* * *

During a year Naruto finished his sword and tested it out showing his skill for the blade which he named **Tenshi-no-Tsurugi **for the ability to use all five nature chakra's and the sub-elements. He also got his Low Rider FXS FXDL from Apollo. In during this time, he made friends with a little satyr named Grover, a little caucasian skinned brunette, who looked up to him ever since heard he was to marry Artemis and was the son of Hera. When he first left during the winter, he went across the whole states and was about to go to other countries but was recalled to camp for Artemis and her hunters were coming to the camp.

Speaking about Artemis they got close to each other, boyfriend & girlfriend with the groping stage. Artemis was really sure Naruto is the person she would marry and have her children with, and always be faithful to. Although she didn't know that in the first year they started dating. She was really happy though she knew that much. Naruto was too if the fact that he would drop anything when she was visiting him. Then again she did say she wanted to be treated like a princess. She just favored her new nickname Tsukihime. In terms of love and all, they were both scared. Artemis was almost raped by Orion and Naruto was a little heartbroken after he left his girlfriend back in Konoha.(Don't say he's too young. He witnessed death and was training to become a shinobi. He gave up being childish. Well not completely but he had to grow up. He is going to be serious but will still smile and laugh at the two camps.)

The second year though was infact intimacy session for the two as they could not get their hands off of each other. Artemis of course blamed the 'perverted love goddess' but had no problem with it. Though by sheer will they stayed virgins until their honeymoon. They wanted to wait until they were married but they still had sex but by other means. She swore he had a secret to instant orgasms. For a while she had detested the thought of drinking his baby batter but after getting curious she started to like it. Most of the hunters still doesn't like him, Zoe being one of the main ones, but they put up with him while others often called him 'big bro of the camp'. If he was honest with himself, he would say he was tired of being called big brother. But he would he would have to put up with it.

Now, we find Naruto in his and Artemis bed waiting for his fiance to come back from her meeting with the gods in his pajamas, consisting of a white wife beater and some gray sweats. He swore to Izanagi if that douchebag of a god, Ares, tried to make a move on Artemis, he would crucify him and cut off his balls and keep on cutting them until he grew bored then swap his eyes and his balls. Then put lemon juice on the eyes. Then he would- "Naruto stop it. He didn't do anything. I can take care of myself you know." His fiance interrupted his thoughts on how he would punish Ares. As he looked over to her to marvel at her auburn hair, the heart-shaped face and her lovely yellow-silver eyes that reflect the moons color. She herself was in a thin sleep-wear teddy showing off her curves and exposing her harden tits. He felt himself harden a little but he knew that she just wanted to sleep tonight.

"I know Tsukihime, but I will punish him if he tries anything to you. Come on to bed you need your rest, especially with your father being back to his ever cocky self. You must have had a hard time in the meeting. Huh?" She giggled and to him it sounded like the most beautiful melody he has ever heard. He knew now why he loved her. She was everything he could hope for in a wife and love. She was strong, beautiful, smart, and loyal.

"Yes, yes. You shouldn't talk about my father like that, he could hear you." Even though she said that, it was total bull. She knew Naruto placed privacy and silencing seals in their tent, he said that the hunters should be able to sleep. Of course that made her blush and angry, so she forced him to sleep outside without anything. In the middle of winter. On a mountain. While it was snowing. It was a cold, cold night. He only survived because of the clothes he had, the fire he created and his chakra, that kept him warm.

"Hn. You know he is probably looking through his porn collection. Why mother married him, I will never know. Hn." Over the years he introduced her to the Uchiha arrogance. It was a curse to those who were easily tempered. Like Hera, Artemis and a few others who had met the Uchiha's but, if they can be around them for who knows how long, then one can stay with an Uchiha.

"Dear. I know it is impossible for you to be all non-hn but please! Just be quiet you HYPOCRITE!" Naruto gladly shut his mouth. He only feared her sadistic mind. He definitely did not want her to come up with all the ridiculous, yet painful, punishments.

"Y-yes-s Ma'am. L-lets just go to bed? I can give you a massage. Yeah?" He asked with a nervous crooked smile.

"Mmmh. No, I would have accepted if I wasn't so tired. Every massage you give ends up with us in 69. I need my beauty sleep." She got a chuckle in response. As they laid together in bed, Artemis drawing random shapes on his chest, they were thinking about their lives in the future. "One more year and then we're officially married. I can't wait. To get married, to make love, to have a child with you. I only felt this way once and my heart got shattered. I'm frightened of what might happen." She never got a reply. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up to see he had his eyes closed. She scoffed at him; she was indeed enraged.

"Sorry, I was trying to come up with an answer to calm you down. First off, I would never leave you. Secondly, nothing will go wrong, because there is a place we are going. Last of all, I too can't wait for all of our soon to be activities. I love you too Artemis. Night." She looked up to him with an embarrassed blush. With an annoyed huff she turned her back to him so he could spoon her.

* * *

Birds are chirping. The sky is blue. The wind was mildly blowing giving off a nice breeze. Artemis thought the day was good so far. SO FAR. Every time she had a good day there, something bad would happen. Like that one day when her brother tried to court one of her hunters, of course he got an arrow to his balls. Or when that camp her fiance stayed at before had a party and Dionysus tried to get her, ARTEMIS, into his bed. Ooooh was she pissed. A lot more but she didn't have time to reminisce her times with the more perverted males she had encounters with. So she was always on guard on these kinds of days, and boy was glad too.

"Filthy male! How dare you try to take thy Lady's maidenhood! I will kill you LOW LIFE WORM!" Artemis thought it would be better if she stayed out of this and just go get ready to hunt the Nemean lion. Apparently it was trying to kill her demigod sister. Oh, what was her name? Theli? Helia? No matter.

"We BOTH promised that we would take each others virginities when we were married! I would never rape her. Zoe, you can trust me and I can prove it. Although I can't if you wont let me. Not all men are like pigs. Arrogant and rich men, yes, though the grateful and more well mannered, no. I am not one of those kind men. Women are just as important as men. They are also just as powerful as men too." Artemis smiled gratefully even though no one saw her. She looked up to see Naruto walking towards her with a stony expression. She knew this one well enough too. It was the standard Uchiha facial expression that, if what he said was true, all Uchiha's were taught. Hell even some babies had the same expression. They were a scary clan.

"Hello love." Naruto looked at her then grabbed some... sake? Where the hell did he get that? Wait, he drinks? "Where did you get sake. I don't remember you having any of that. Aren't you a little top young to drink?" Naruto took another swig of his sake.

"Well I always had this. It was a present from Dionysus back at my birthday. Besides my father always said old enough to kill old enough to drink and have sex. I don't think there is anything wrong with it. Want some?" He saw that she was making up her mind and internally smirked. Now was the best way too loosen her up let her know that it's okay to get drunk. To have some fun. She was right though, you do need to be serious but not all the time. "Well it's OK if you can't drink any alcohol, I mean only guys can drink." He said with a cocky smirk _'I hope she doesn't notice my plan. She really needs to know how to live a little.' _

"Fine! Any woman can do what a man can do! In fact, we can do better than any guy!" Naruto kept smirking, she fell for the trap. She took her first drink and she wanted to spit it back out but didn't in order to show her foolish love she CAN drink. "See I c-can drink. *cough* How about that you stupid bastard!"

"Well then how about some more?" She just gave him the bottle and nodded her head. A goddess can get drunk right. Yeah, Dionysus had. He won't actually have sex with her, he made a promise, but he will pleasure her. He loved her too much to hurt her.

Soon enough he got her drunk. He was so proud and scared. Proud because it was her first time being a drunk. Scared because she was crazy and it took almost all he had to subdue, without hurting, her. Hell he was almost turned into a jackalope. _'Note to self: never get her drunk unless, her powers are subdued.' _He now went to go to bed. He got all comfortable until he was yanked out of the bed by his feet and almost pissed his pants when he saw Artemis with blood red eyes covered by hair of course and a maniacal grin. "Hello love. You got me drunk and tried to pleasure me in one my weakest time. It's going to be a LONG and PAINFUL night for you, my love." Proceed the screams. Oh, and the worst part for him but best part for her, was that the silencing seals were on. Poor Uchiha. Although he could have used his sharigan, he forgot about it. Poor him indeed.

* * *

**Hey ya'll. I am going to reread all of the percy jackson books, because while I could use other peoples chapters I can't I need to read the series again but don't worry now that I have a little light that I can stick to stuff I can read at night. Plus there is the divergent series I mean I just started to get interested in them so yeah. Well, this chapter is up. Oh and the Naruto world has Shinto deities not greek gods and such. Thats why Hera was mortal. Don't worry more gods will pop up in the Naruto world. Well I only have one though but I might try get another or two in there. Bye!**


End file.
